


臭烘烘的人类

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, Possessive Rocket (implied), Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 大概是一个香水有毒的故事。





	臭烘烘的人类

 

一般来说，Rocket不是飞船上脾气最 好 的那一个，但他今天的心情格外暴躁。号称米兰诺上唯一有理智有技巧有胆识的飞行员一个小时内差点拆了Peter的豪华按摩椅，对着控制板上Drax的妙脆角残渣咆哮了足足半分钟，最后还大喊大叫地挂掉了Dey的视讯。

宇宙最危险的女人Gamora早在Rocket一脚揣飞Peter落在楼梯上的丑娃娃时，就端坐在餐桌旁的椅子上决定花上一天的时间专心致志地擦拭自己的武器。善良的Mantis在Drax鼓励的眼神下颤巍巍地伸出了自己的手试图缓解宠物小浣熊火爆的情绪，Rocket猛地扭过头龇牙咧嘴地发出了低沉的怒吼。可怜的小姑娘惊叫着收回了手，Drax搭着她颤抖的肩膀爽朗地大笑着：

“他看上去多么地可爱啊！”

Mantis瞬间就在Drax的启发下咧起了嘴，一时间驾驶舱回荡着女高音和男低音歇斯底里的二重笑。被迫分心的Groot懊恼地在“Game Over”的电子背景乐中嘟嘟囔囔地站起身打算远离高压危险区。Rocket坐在驾驶椅上头也不回地大叫着：

“你再这样下去我迟早有一天拆了你的游戏机做成大炮！”

Groot甚至没有花心思反驳Rocket的日常说教，他拖拉着步伐消失在楼梯尽头，掉了一地的枝枝桠桠。被无视的Rocket暴跳而起，几乎要撞上驾驶舱的天花板。米兰诺的空气一时间变得有些僵硬。Mantis往阴影处缩了缩，头上的触角不安地抖动着。倒是一直蜷缩在那把被Rocket发誓要拆了的按摩椅上摇头晃脑的Peter终于发现了事情有些不对劲，他摘下了一边的耳机朝身侧的伙伴靠拢，扯住炮弹一样的Rocket乐颠颠地问道：

“发生什么有趣的事了，怎么大家都吵吵嚷嚷的？”

Rocket一巴掌摁上Peter凑过来的脸，拼命试图拉开两个人的距离，Peter锲而不舍地想要用自己的阳光魅力征服他的好搭档，一浣熊一特蓝人顿时扭打成一团，最终Rocket以惊人的灵巧取得短暂的胜利，人类被他一脚踩在地上，四肢在空中挣扎着发出含糊不清的威胁。确认人类一时半会儿站不起来后，Rocket大喊着“离我远点”蹿出了几米远，又气鼓鼓地跑回自己的座位上瞪着控制面板一言不发。

一队之长Peter在地上趴了好一会儿，连Mantis都有些于心不忍地想要安慰他，被一只浣熊打趴在地上没什么丢脸的，他本来就只是一个孱弱的人类而已。Peter突然开心地伸出手在角落的柜子下面掏了掏，然后举起一块黏糊糊的不明物体：

“嘿，谁在这儿落下了一片披萨？”

“是你，Peter。”Drax立马抢答。Rocket背对着他们发出了响亮的嗤笑声。Peter维持着原姿势瘪着嘴，感到有些委屈。

“你今天怎么这么凶——不是说你平时不凶，但是你今天脾气格外差。你是吃垃圾吃坏肚子了吗？”

Rocket刷地一下转过椅子，向人类展示自己气得炸起的毛发。Mantis惊喜地拍着Drax的胳膊小声分享对Rocket的喜爱之情，获得了毁灭者的疯狂同意。Rocket从座位上跳下来，蹬着脚板恨不得把地踩出个洞，他在快经过Peter的时停滞了一下，然后横向跳开几乎是贴着墙壁绕过一脸震惊的人类跑下了楼梯。

“你想知道我今天脾气为什么这么差吗，我告诉你！”Rocket的声音模模糊糊地从楼下传来，“你今天太臭了！比平时臭上一百倍！”

Peter在震耳欲聋的关门声中呆滞地嗅了嗅自己的胳膊和腋下——天知道明明是自动门为什么Rocket总能根据自己的心情把门摔出不同等级的声响——然后他抓了抓脑袋愤愤不平地抗议。

“嘿，这可是我特地托Cosmo在Knowhere找的地球特供男士香水！”他又举起手腕使劲闻了闻，伤心地看向角落里一脸同情的二人，“真的有这么不好闻吗？”

Mantis露出了不忍的表情。Gamora兴高采烈的声音从餐厅传了过来：

“是挺难闻的，Peter，我们都这么认为。”

-

Rocket直到吃饭的时候都没有从舱室里出来，Peter在门口徘徊了几圈被房间里 不时发出 的爆炸声吓得又跑回自己的豪华按摩驾驶座上寻求安全感。Drax和Mantis又凑在厨房里小声嘟囔着什么，时不时爆发出毛骨悚然的大笑。Peter焉头耷脑地驾驶着飞船在宇宙里毫无目的地乱窜，直到他听到身后传来熟悉的脚步声，Gamora一如既往地迈着优雅有力的步伐站到了他的身后。Peter兴奋地转过身，冲着伙伴挥舞手上的小盒子。

“Gamora，你想听听我新录的磁带吗？”

绿皮肤的姑娘摇了摇头，然后深吸了一口气，缓缓露出一个微笑。

“我来就是想再确认一下，这个味道——”在Peter亮闪闪的眼睛的照耀下，Gamora微微撇过脑袋注视着驾驶舱前方一片缓慢消失在视野之中的星云，“真的挺臭的。”

Peter悲伤地趴在扶手上发出抽泣的声音，Gamora怜爱地抚摸着人类一头蓬松卷曲的头发，声音里充满了同情：“你的耳机是不是坏了，这首曲子简直是我听过的你的播放列表里最难听的一首。”

“不是，”Peter擦着眼角并不存在的眼泪，得意洋洋地说，“这是我给新星军团专门设定的来电提示，这样我才能知道什么消息该接什么消息不该接——”

“Peter Quill，你最好把新星军团的通讯划分在应当立即接收的哪一类！”

Dey威严的声音吓得Peter咧起的嘴角差点劈叉，他扭头只来及看见Gamora刚摁下接通按钮的手消失在背后的残影。在内心翻了一个白眼白眼，Peter重新拾起自己魅力十足的笑容冲着屏幕里那个举着小饼干的老朋友热情地挥舞双手。

“嘿！Dey，好久不见啊！”

“你的搭档小浣熊刚才居然挂了我的视讯！”

根本没注意到一个小时前飞船上的兵荒马乱的Peter队长摁了摁太阳穴，大概推测出事情的经过。他在心里把抽风的Rocket来来回回踩了七八脚，面上仍然不动声色地扯皮：“他早上吃坏肚子了，你知道在太空里很难吃到新鲜的苹果，而且他还——”

“Peter喷了香水，不得不说他的品味真的很糟糕，Rocket不喜欢这个味道，我们都不喜欢。”Gamora在她身后冷漠戳穿人类的谎言。

“哦，这……”Dey看上去像是在厕所撞见了偷欢的情侣那么尴尬，“Peter的品味确实有些糟糕，我想劝他换一件外套很久了。”

“嘿！这可是掠夺者的外套！很酷炫的好吗？”

Gamora对Peter愤怒且带点小委屈的呼喊充耳不闻，她冲着屏幕赞同地点点头，接着在Peter的肩膀安抚地拍了拍：“别闹了Peter，Dey一定有很重要的事情要说。”

在人类大男孩小声的抱怨中Dey对驾驶舱里唯一一个可靠的交谈对象郑重说明了来意：新星军团非常不情愿地委托银河护卫队前往某一个行星上抓捕一群从货舱里逃跑的危险动物。Gamora表示她很久没有好好舒展筋骨了；Dey表示你们一定要看好Peter不要让他的计划扩张成什么导致行星坍缩的原因；Gamora表示她一定会尽力的；Dey表示和你们对话非常不愉快他要回家陪妻子孩子吃饭去了；Gamora表示请准备好赏金他们马上就出发。

“所以我们又有任务了？”

好不容易从悲伤中走出的Peter扬起脑袋对Gamora兴奋地搓手，女刺客点点头，Peter冲到楼梯口大喊：“嘿伙计们我们又有钱赚了！”

Drax是第一个出现的，紧跟在他身后的Mantis手中还捧着一个冒出诡异热气的小碗。Groot含糊不清的声音从房间里传出来，Peter猜青春期树人的意思大概是“等一会！”，而这意味着只有Rocket举着比自己还高的武器顶着他的后背Groot才会舍得挪动脚步从房间里出来。果不其然几分钟后Groot一边愤怒地往自己身上磕着游戏机一边在暴躁浣熊的责骂声中不情不愿地站在了集合点。Rocket走向Peter时愣了一下，像是不认识眼前这个穿着红色闪亮亮外套的人类一样上下扫视了对方好几回，然后站在Peter充满期待的注视下挪到了Drax的身边，顺便掏出一个什么东西啪一声夹在了鼻梁上。

“喂！你怎么回事！”Peter恼怒地跺了跺脚。

“你忘了吗，Peter，”Mantis饱含同情的话语充满了母性的柔情，“你的香水。”

-

事实上还是有生物能够欣赏得来Peter的香水的，如果那个生物不是恰好是他们的任务目标的话，Peter大概会开心地邀请他们与自己共舞一曲。那些浑身长满巨大鳞片脊背上还渗透着紫色粘液的庞然大物一个接一个嗷嗷大叫着冲向人类，将来不及启动火箭靴的星爵扑倒在地然后开始玩起叠叠乐。护卫队只需要把挣扎抵抗的大家伙们从哀嚎的Peter身上撕下来便顺利完成了任务。实际上除了被压断了几根骨头并且深陷地面差点窒息的星爵，没有成员受伤。Rocket忙着遥控指挥担架把奄奄一息的Peter送上米兰诺的时候 ， Drax站在舱门 处深情地凝视着星爵 ，浑身的肌肉因为激动的情绪而颤抖：

“Peter，你今日展现了男子汉的风采，你为护卫队做出的牺牲令我动容。从今以后你使用任何臭水我都会默默忍受。”

Mantis伸手安慰地靠上Drax的肩膀，然后开始小声地抽泣。

“我感受到……兄弟之爱。你们之间的……战友情谊实在是……令人动容。”

“好了好了，”Rocket拍了拍担架上一脸狰狞想要说话的Peter，“别动，我们来想想办法让你重新变得活蹦乱跳。”

“所以你现在愿意靠近我了？”Peter抬起头小声地嘟囔着，Rocket垫脚拿药箱的身体晃了一晃，然后甩一甩尾巴权当是做了回答。Peter傻兮兮地咧嘴，一口大白牙被自己的血染得红艳艳。Rocket注射 药剂 的手法意外地温柔，他的鼻头冰凉而潮湿，蹭过人类脏兮兮的脑袋，一只手垫在Peter逐渐变得沉重的脑袋轻柔地搁在枕头上。Peter陷入昏迷之前莫名想起一句电影台词。

“My precious……”

-

“咕噜是谁？”

Peter眨了眨眼睛，天花板一会儿逆时针旋转一会儿顺时针旋转，一会儿放大一会儿又缩小，有什么人在他的耳边絮絮叨叨，他痛苦地把脑袋往被子底下埋进。他想告诉妈妈自己再睡五分钟就起。一只毛茸茸的手蹭过他的额头。他微微侧过脑袋。

“浣熊。妈妈，房间里有一只浣熊。”

浣熊红色的眼睛凶巴巴地盯着他，几秒后又变得有些遥远。Peter伸出手，他模模糊糊地意识到妈妈再也不会把水杯放在他的床头然后念念叨叨地捡起他丢在地上的漫画了，而他不想一个人待着。那只毛茸茸的手握住了他的，他听到浣熊在说话。

“哼，蠢兮兮的人类。这次先原谅你。”

哦。

Peter猛地坐起身，他的灵魂有那么一瞬间因为惯性冲出了他的肉体又撞回了沉重的躯壳。Rocket大声嚷嚷着想要把他按回去。Peter握住了攥着他衣服的手，Rocket看起来像是要跳到他的床上。Rocket确实跳上来了，他的弹跳力有时惊人地可怕。Peter盯着近在咫尺的红眼睛，然后是那个他一直手痒想要捏一捏的鼻头。Rocket明显看出了Peter的不怀好意，他往后退了一步，没有踩到Peter断了的腿，但是踩在了Peter落在床上的耳机。

Rocket用脚把耳机往边上推了推，似乎对于踩上了Peter的东西有些不好意思。他插着腰清了清嗓子，耳朵在头上不安分地转来转去。

“头晕吗？”

Peter把耳机拿过来攥在手心里，那幅耳机其实已经被他踩坏了，他想着Rocket看上去心情不错，或许愿意帮他修一修。Rocket不耐烦地用双手捧着他的脑袋往自己脸前凑，Peter闻到了他身上机油的味道。

“你身上也有味道。”

“啥？你傻了吗？”Rocket愤怒地举起双手，“我的天 ， 你本来就傻得难以忍受，我就不应该让你参加这个任务！”

“我是说，你身上有机油的味道，”Peter非常认真地往Rock et身 上使劲嗅了嗅 ，然后仰着 脑袋一脸真挚地说，“别 担心，我觉 得还 挺好闻的。”

在Rocket想出什么能够掩盖他真实情绪的话之前，Gamora出现在了Peter的床边。她犀利的视线扫过胸口剧烈起伏的Rocket和明显还没有恢复状态的Peter，欣慰地抱起胳膊：

“看来你们相处得很愉快嘛。”

Peter张开双臂快乐地回答：“嗨，我睡了多久？我想你们了！”

Gamora被突如其来的温馨时刻打了个措手不及，她叹了一口气想要说些什么，不知何时站在门口的Mantis冲了进来开心地抱住Peter。

“我也想你，Peter。”

Drax一把拉过还在犹豫的Gamora加入了这个拥抱。Rocket在最开始就被夹在了Mantis和Peter之间不能动弹。他们紧紧抱在一起，因为他们是一个绝赞的超级团队。Rocket被挤得脸颊变形，他的双手被迫张开，只好环住刚好贴在他身前的Peter那软乎乎的腰上。他在Peter的小肚腩上蹭了蹭自己的脑袋，Peter或许笑了，或许没有。

人类现在闻起来就像是他自己本来的味道，再加上一点点略微刺鼻药水。他想Peter过两天就又能恢复健康了，于是安心的闭上眼睛决定暂时原谅Peter偷偷揉他耳朵的手指头。

 

 


End file.
